Character Data
Age 2022 Doctor Michael Angelaya "Can't you kids be more logical? Vital organs make better targets." His age is unknown, as are his origins. He stands at 6'4", and currently serves the UPDO Science Division, along with Iro Senki, Derek Alexander, Killwreathe Vaillhaver, Lorras Kovane, Saras Likkens, Kelly Reginald, and Wallace Jarvis. He developed Project Aegis, a powerful augmentation process using a combination of Ultranium and Angelis Aega, a metal from another Realm. His partner in the project was Iro Senki, who requested the assistance of Dr. Likkens. Together, they experimented on Spec #01 in Age 2048, who was later dubbed Abdul Hi'Kar. Hair is long, black, wears glasses, eyes are golden. Doctor Iro Senki "Uh... You do realize you're in a lab? As in... Not safe if you drop anything?" His professed age is 47, but there are reasons to believe differently. His extremely youthful appearance and voice suggest he is in fact much younger, but the records behind him are accurate. His most notable asset is his eye color, which changes at random quite often. He stands at 7'2". His hair spikes upward, bleach white. Smiles often. Doctor Derek Alexander "It is my belief that the original laws of science can be disproven. Matter can be created... And destroyed." Age 32, and developer of technology for AHAB Industries. He stands at 6'8", and created the first HEART module. It ended a failure, but began the repair, and destruction, of the Earth. Scar over his right eye, spiky brown hair, goatee of thin, smooth black hair, green eyes. Doctor Killwreathe Vaillhaver "Guns may be out of date, but I don't care. I'll point a barrel at an Ultra's face and fire til my finger falls off." Age 26, and designer of the weapons/defense system for the UPDO colonies. He stands at 6'3", and can handle a variety of destructive firearms, most of which are ineffective against other beings, sadly. Bald, eye patch over left eye, brown eyes. Doctor Lorras Kovane "If you keep staring at me, I'll give you an example of my latest work. It infiltrates the body and uses the liquid within it to self destruct." Age 23, and developer of electric virus software for the UPDO. She stands at 6'1". Long red hair, red eyes. Doctor Saras Likkens "I just sort of keep the Jacks and Jills in line. It ain't too hard." Age 42, stands at 6'2". Her work is complex, but in short, she's the supervisor, creator, and overseer of the UPDO's technical staff, projects, and physical upkeep. Short, spiky green hair, green eyes. Doctor Kelly Reginald "Oh, me? Haha, I just love stars. That's all." Age is unknown and height varies. Hailing from Lunar Colony Oh-Seven, she is an amoebic life form, capable of changing shape, mass, and appearance. Her knowledge of stellar information is unparalleled. For some of you who are questioning her gender, she is a member of a species known as Octanus Druida, humanoid amoebic slime creatures. They are separated by male and female, due to their appearance and reproductive capabilities. Long, semi-clear "hair", semi-clear body, bright orange eyes. Doctor Wallace Jarvis "Weapons are the bloody backbone of the bastion we call home. Trifling, to say the least. But at least the flash of laser cannons is entertaining." Age 67, senior agent of the Warfare Science Division. He stands at 6'9". Bald, white eyebrows, red eyes. Yuji Shimura "It's sad to think about. But peace is won with war... Liberty is obtained through sacrifice. This is the hard path I have been forged upon, and the one I continue to follow." Head of the Shimura Ninja Clan. Age 22, stands at 6'4". Set to be married to Lillith Vanhaven. Buzzed red hair, red eyes, physically perfect condition. Lillith Vanhaven "Firepower isn't anything if it isn't physical. Any projectiles are useless on Ultra skin... Learned that the hard way." Military commander of the United Colonial Defense System. Age 21, stands at 6'4", set to be married to Yuji Shimura. Long blonde hair, yellow eyes, physically perfect condition. Uta Morizoko "Every single battle leading up to this moment was a blessing, and a curse. A true warrior must learn to cope with the negatives to find his positives." Head of the Morizoko ninja clan. Age 24, stands at 6'2", set to be married to Coraline Belhaus. Short, jagged purple hair, black eyes, perfect physical condition. Coraline Belhaus "Bloody war would kill us all if humanity weren't known for it's ability to rise above our past. We have the conservatives to thank for that." Officer of the British Ministry, one of the last Republicans alive, seeing as government is unnecessary after the National Collapse. Age 23, stands at 6'1", Set to be married to Uta Morizoko. Long, green hair. purple eyes, physically perfect condition. Genji Yukita "All that I've ever known is to observe, then eliminate. I've always been curious about what life would be like without a mental crosshair." Head of the Yukita ninja clan. Age 20, stands at 6'9", set to be married to Red Madorma. Bright, shoulder length black hair, vibrant orange eyes, leaner than most of the other clanheads. Red Madorma "My job is to back this planet... Its people are first in my mind." German soldier, unknown rank, special forces. Age 19, stands at 6'2", set to be married to Genji Yukita. Dark, short green hair. Wears glasses only to keep an atmosphere of suave about herself. white eyes, physically perfect condition. Danjubuki Hayanari "I was born an assassin, different than the others, and that gave me an advantage as the most powerful stealth-oriented ninja of all time. I have Shimura to thank for getting me here." Head of the Hayanari ninja clan, age 23, stands at 6'7", set to be married to Ibuki Heironiki. Spiked brown hair, bright blue eyes, physically perfect condition. (incomplete)